<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victoria's Secrets by Sheepyboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320194">Victoria's Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepyboy/pseuds/Sheepyboy'>Sheepyboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19th Century CE RPF, British Royalty RPF, Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1830s, 19th Century, Age Difference, Breeches, British Empire, Come Swallowing, Ejaculate, Erections, F/M, Female Character In Command, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Horniness, Kissing, Large Cock, Mistress, No Underage Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Royalty, Seduction, Sex Education, Smut, Sneaking Around, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tight Pants, United Kingdom, Vaginal Sex, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, Virginity, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepyboy/pseuds/Sheepyboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about Queen Victoria's teenage years that I wrote way back in 2005. She had a very repressive upbringing. This fic imagines how she learned about sex. Originally posted on my long-gone GeoCities site. Thought I'd share it on here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William IV/Original Female character(s), William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victoria's Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Queen Victoria had spent most of the day sitting in her private quarters feeling at a loss. Ten days now. Ten whole days without her beloved Albert, man of her dreams - the most perfect husband a woman could have. Albert was away in his German homeland visiting some relatives. Victoria was infuriated beyond measure at not being able to join him, but Royal duties at home meant that she had to stay in London. Tensions with Crimea were running high, with the possibility of war breaking out in the near future. What a nightmare! She was most affronted to be in this predicament. Since their marriage, she and Albert barely spent a day apart. Their union was not just ceremonial, but a true love story, and deeply passionate - they made love almost every night.</p><p>To say Victoria enjoyed sex was an understatement - she relished it, craved it, some might say she was a little obsessed with what lurked inside a gentleman's trousers. One could hardly blame her though, given the strict upbringing she'd endured.</p><p>Victoria closed her eyes and recalled her childhood and teenage years...</p><p>The Duchess of Kent was an ambitious and cold-hearted woman who starved her daughter of love and affection. Victoria's father the Duke of Kent, had died when she had only been eight months old.</p><p>Despite being unable to show much affection, the Duchess was highly protective of her young daughter, and kept her away from any man she deemed unsuitable for her (which was just about every man). Victoria shared a bedroom with her mother every night, studied with private tutors to a regular timetable, and spent her play-hours with her pet dogs. As she entered her teens, this stifling lifestyle became unbearable, and the young princess, awash with surging hormones, desperately sought to escape.</p><p>The Duchess disapproved of King William IV, regarding him as an oversexed oaf. As far as she dared, the Duchess denied the King access to his niece. She prevented her daughter from attending William's coronation. The smart and confident little Victoria, found ways to escape her mother's clutches, however. The good thing about Buckingham Palace was that it was awash with secret hiding places - here and there lay a little cupboard that led to a bedchamber - peepholes in the wooden wall panels, secret doors barely big enough for a child to squeeze through. Seeing as the notorious George IV had once resided here, it was no wonder such treasures existed.</p><p>Victoria adored her uncle, the King. He was kind, amusing and understanding and never criticized her like her mother did. On many an occasion, William had managed to spare the little princess from her mother's wrath, and covered for her if she'd misbehaved. The Duchess fumed, and William decided there and then, that he would ensure that vile woman never became Queen. "I shall ensure I live long enough so that you reach the Throne, my dear Victoria."</p><p>Now in her teens, Victoria was suddenly aware of men. They fascinated and thrilled her. But she was forbidden to mingle with them. Even the male servants of the palace had to keep their distance.</p><p>One morning, Victoria was grooming her dog in the garden, whilst Emily, her lady in waiting sat beside her. Suddenly, Emily stood up and curtseyed. The King was approaching. He didn't stop to talk, for he was late for a meeting, but he smiled and waved to his niece as he crossed the courtyard. The fashion for periwigs and tight knee-length breeches had long passed, now that the year was 1834, yet the King continued to dress in the same manner as his father, George III had done. He was a tall, stocky man, ruddy-cheeked and always smiling. The tight breeches he always wore, afforded the young and curious Victoria a view of something that had perplexed her for some time.</p><p>She had foolishly asked her mother as to why the King had a bulge in the front of his breeches, and doing so had earned her a dreadful spanking. The Duchess had gone berserk, as though Victoria had committed some shocking crime.</p><p>"You DO NOT speak of such a thing! I will not have my daughter utter such filth! To your bedchamber at once!"</p><p>A few weeks later, Victoria was supposed to be reading but found herself staring at the King again from across the parlour. He was sat down this time and talking to some government official. He was sat with his legs apart and lo, that bulge was visible again. How curious!</p><p>"Emily," she called to her lady in waiting. "May I ask you something?"</p><p>"Of course, your Highness."</p><p>"It's about the King."</p><p>Emily sat beside her on the couch. "What about him?"</p><p>"Why does he have that big bulge in the front of his breeches?"</p><p>Emily's pale face flooded crimson. "I-I...cannot say, your Highness!"</p><p>Victoria was even more confused. "Why have you gone bright red? I guess you don't know either? You must have some notion as to what it is. You're my most trusted servant. You are expected to instruct me on things."</p><p>The young princess wasn't going to take no for an answer, so Emily took a deep breath. "Well...um, it's because he is a man."</p><p>Victoria wrinkled her nose. "Well I know he's a man. What kind of absurd answer is that?"</p><p>"Please, Highness, I beg of you. This isn't an appropriate thing to talk about. Possibly a sin to talk of the King in such a manner!"</p><p>"Emily, I am not angry with you. I merely wish to know. I won't tell another living soul of this conversation. If I did, may Britannia herself strike me down. If you truly know, please tell me. Ignorance is not bliss. it is dangerous."</p><p>"I will Highness. It's not something that should be discussed in polite company though. It is rude."</p><p>"Rude? Now I am even more curious! Come, come, I demand to know!"</p><p>Poor Emily tried to remain composed. "Well...um, the King's breeches are very tight...um, so much so that one can see the outline of his..."</p><p>"His what?"</p><p>"His penis and balls." Emily gasped, covering her face in embarrassment.</p><p>Victoria's eyes widened. The first word was completely alien to her.</p><p>"Balls as in cricket balls? Billiard balls? Croquet balls? What is a penis?"</p><p>"N-no, Highness, nothing like that! It, um, they are...body parts. Body parts that only men have! Reproductive organs! The penis is the main organ...it also is the reason men stand up when they use a chamber pot."</p><p>"How interesting! Tell me more!"</p><p>Emily winced, and chose to whisper it, rather than say it out loud.</p><p>"Oh!" Victoria replied, delighted with this new knowledge. She turned to Emily. "Oh thankyou, dear Emily. Finally I know the truth! and don't worry, I won't say anything."</p><p>A few weeks passed. Victoria turned sixteen. Although fully aware of the anatomy men possessed, thanks to her lady in waiting, she still had never seen a man's penis. Or indeed, what he did with it. Emily had been too embarrassed to say anything further.</p><p>"I suppose I'll just have to find out for myself," Victoria muttered. She was determined to find out. "Mother can't keep me in ignorance forever. I won't let her treat me like a bird in a gilded cage!"</p><p>One Saturday in July, the Duchess had been called away to visit a sick relative, and Victoria was left in the care of servants. She soon gave them the slip and that night, way past her bedtime, she sneaked around the palace, bored and in search of something interesting to do. This was a rare bit of freedom for the confident little princess, and she was going to take full advantage!</p><p>Victoria crawled through a secret passage behind the main bedchamber, getting her white gown nicely ruined with soot and dust. Suddenly she came across a hole in the wall. When she peered through it, she noticed her uncle, the King in the bedchamber. He was pacing back and forth as though waiting for someone. He was wearing his full ceremonial dress - and his crown. Victoria was confused. The King only wore a crown during a coronation, the state opening of Parliament or a very important banquet. Why was he wearing it in his bedchamber?</p><p>"He must be about to meet somebody really important!" Victoria thought. "I must find out who!"</p><p>There was a knock on the door and the King hurried to open it. Victoria squinted to see who it was. It was a woman, and the King was delighted to see her.</p><p>“Ah Molly! My beautiful Molly! Oh how I've yearned for you all week!”</p><p>“Willie! You wore your crown for me!”</p><p>“Well I know how much you wanted to see it, my sweet. Wasn't easy to persuade the staff at the Jewel House to let me borrow it, but I used my Royal privilege!” He removed the crown. “Here, try it on!”</p><p>“It's so heavy, Willie. And big!”</p><p>“It's a full six pounds, Molly. Diamonds, sapphires, 24 carat gold. Ermine and velvet. It's a nice trinket, but a trinket is all it is to me. You’re the real beauty, my Moll.”</p><p>The crown slipped over Molly's face. “Feels more like a helmet. Better put it back on your head, methinks!” He did as she asked.</p><p>Victoria giggled to herself. “Willie? She nicknames him Willie!” This woman was one of the King's many mistresses. She'd heard that he had bedded many women over the years. Her giggles turned to gasps as the King took his mistress gently in his arms and kissed her so passionately and lovingly, it actually made Victoria blush.</p><p>“Gosh.” The young voyeur exclaimed. How she yearned for a man to do that to her. “How wonderful that must be, to be loved and cherished in such a manner.” Seeing her uncle behave like this, when he was so formal and straight-laced at state banquets, was amazing. She wondered what the couple were going to do next.</p><p>“Willie my love, let me worship you like the glorious man you are. A fine man and a fine king.” She knelt before him, and Victoria wondered if she planned to start praying. Molly began unbuttoning his breeches. “Now, where is that treasure I seek?”</p><p>The King chuckled. “Right here, my love,” he said, pulling out his cock and placing her eager hand on it. “I swear I'm harder than ever. Oh Molly, look at the effect you have on this randy old monarch!”</p><p>Victoria's mouth dropped open. She'd never seen anything like it! “So that's a penis!” she thought. She was well-aware that she was seeing something that she was never meant to see, not least because the King was her uncle, and secondly because (as Emily had said) it was rude. But she couldn’t take her eyes of the King's impressive member. It made her feel warm and tingly all over, but especially between her thighs. She had to find out what a man did with his penis, even though it was wrong to spy. She continued to watch. The King removed his jacket and loosened his necktie.</p><p>Molly took the King's cock in her hands, stroking the shaft gently. Then she opened her mouth wide.</p><p>“Oh my God!” Victoria gasped. “Is she going to bite it off?”</p><p>But no, thankfully! She began sucking on the cock in the same way an infant sucks on a pacifier, or a breast. It looked so huge, she couldn’t believe Molly could fit it all in her mouth without gagging.</p><p>“Ahhh!” The King was sighing and moaning in ecstasy. As Victoria stared further, she noticed that Molly was gently caressing the King’s balls at the same time. They looked big and very hairy. Victoria was amazed that a woman could make her uncle cry out in joy like this. She knew he was truly happy, and Molly was enjoying making him happy.</p><p>Victoria licked her lips. “I want to make a man cry out like that. If I am to be Queen one day, then I need to know exactly what to do! Oh, I can't wait for the day I come of age and I am free from Mother’s shackles!”</p><p>“Ohhh Molly, your lips on me are simply divine! Let me return the favour my love and taste that quim of yours!” The King picked her up and lay her on the bed.</p><p>Now what? Victoria thought. She watched as Molly hiked up her dress and the King knelt before her, burying his face between her thighs. This time Molly was the one crying out in ecstasy, and he made her scream like a banshee.</p><p>“My my!” Victoria sighed, covering her mouth. “He's licking her...down THERE!”</p><p>“Let me see those fine orbs, Moll.” The King murmured, unfastening her bodice and cupping her large breasts. “Ooh...such beauties!” He began to suck on each nipple greedily.</p><p>“Please Willie, enter me. I want your cock inside me,” Molly sighed.</p><p>“At once my love,” he replied.” Just let me pull these blasted breeches down...oof! I think I've gained a bit more weight...ahh, that's better!” He pushed his breeches down to his ankles and Victoria was treated to the glorious sight of the King's enormous bare arse.</p><p>“Hark at that,” Victoria exclaimed. It was quite a rump! To think men had such delights hidden under their garments! King William eased himself between his lover's thighs. Victoria strained her eyes to see exactly what he was doing – the room was lit only by a few candles.</p><p>Much giggling erupted from the two lovers. “Willie, you're tickling me!”</p><p>“My crown's sliding off...just a moment. Brace yourself my love...the sceptre is sliding in!...Ahh!”</p><p>And then Victoria finally saw for herself just exactly what a man did with his penis. The King began thrusting in and out and making loud groaning noises. For a man in his sixties, he was classed as very old by early 19th century standards. Yet his stamina was incredible. In his youth he'd been in the Royal Navy. Those years hauling ropes and surviving harsh conditions at sea had really left an impact.</p><p>“Ahh...ahh! Oh Willie!”</p><p>The bed was creaking so much, Victoria wondered if it was about to collapse. What a sight! The King and his mistress were truly enjoying themselves. So that was the act of lovemaking in all its glory!</p><p>“Uh...uhh...uhh...ahh!” The King groaned. “I'm spending!”</p><p>Molly squeezed his butt cheeks. “YESSSS!”</p><p>More giggling and kissing followed. “Ah Willie, how blessed am I to be ravished by you. You are the sword and I the sheath.”</p><p>“The night is still young, my Moll.” The King grinned, finally removing his crown. “Let me pour us a brandy. This old stag is up for a second bout of rutting!”</p><p>It was time for Victoria to return to her bedchamber. She had seen everything she needed to see.</p><p>Next morning, she sat obediently at the dining table finishing her breakfast, when the King came wandering in, dressed in a long, ornate banyan.</p><p>“Good morning Victoria! I'm dreadfully late today. I overslept.”</p><p>Victoria stood, curtseyed and smiled. She could barely keep a straight face. After last night's exertions with Molly, it was no surprise he’d overslept! She could say nothing of course.</p><p>When Victoria turned eighteen in 1837, it was decided that she should be tutored in the ways of politics by William Lamb, the Prime Minister, better known by his title Lord Melbourne. Finally breaking free of her mother's domineering influence, she relished the chance to spend some time with a man. The fact that Lord Melbourne was some forty years her senior, didn't concern her. Men, Victoria was starting to learn – treated her so much kinder than her mother and the strict nannies she'd endured during childhood. They were easier to manipulate too.</p><p>Lord Melbourne was an unpopular politician and known as a womanizing rogue. Tutoring the young royal was to become the highlight of his career. He would visit her five hours each day and Victoria relished their meetings. No surprise that rumours circulated around London that the randy old lord was seducing his young protégé. In truth, it was the other way round! Melbourne was an attractive older man, with a carriage-load of charisma. But with Victoria, he was always the perfect gentleman, despite being strongly attracted to her.</p><p>Victoria had developed an Empire-sized crush on the lord, and decided the time had come for him to instruct her in other things – not just politics! Though a virgin and naive, Victoria was not in any way shy. She'd witnessed the King and his lover – now she wanted to do the things she'd seen them doing.</p><p>“Good morning Victoria!” Lord Melbourne said as he arrived for her daily lesson.</p><p>“How ravishing William looks with those sideburns. And oh, but today he wears tight riding breeches!” She thought. Not since the King had she glimpsed such a fine bulge on display.</p><p>Placing a dull-looking leather bound book in front of her, he removed his coat and nodded at a servant who fetched him a cup of tea.</p><p>“Today I think I should teach you about prorogation,” Melbourne said. “What do you say to that?”</p><p>“I politely decline,” Victoria replied. “I'd prefer it if you taught me about copulation.”</p><p>Lord Melbourne almost choked on his tea. “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>Victoria took a deep breath. “I am no longer a child, William. I am a woman. You've been my loyal teacher for three months now. I have grown so immensely fond of you. I treasure every minute we spend together. I can think of nothing when I lie in bed except of you making love to me.”</p><p>Lord Melbourne slapped his forehead. He had a feeling this might happen. He'd been with so many women over the years, how could he have missed the signs?</p><p>“Victoria...I am, um very flattered and all, but uh...this is an inappropriate discussion. You do realize what you've just said? I'm so much older than you!”</p><p>“I have never been more sure of what I just said. And do not patronize me, William. I spent my entire childhood being patronized by my mother. I am single and you are too, yes?”</p><p>“Well, widowed...um yes.”</p><p>“I see no reason why we can't be intimate with each other and I don't care that you're much older than I. I need you to teach me things...carnal things.”</p><p>“Victoria...you are not just any woman, but the future queen. Secondly, I believe one's first time is too special to waste. It should be with one's true love. You shall be married to a prince when you are on the throne. Only he can be the one to take your maidenhood. And be the father of your children. Trust me on this...you must wait.” He said this even though he had developed a raging erection.</p><p>Victoria thought about this for a bit. He was right of course. But it wasn't what she wanted to hear.</p><p>“Could I perhaps just suck your penis?” she asked.</p><p>Once again, Lord Melbourne choked on his tea and dropped the cup this time. He wiped his mouth and stood up. She really did want this.</p><p>“Oh dash it all,” he muttered. “Alright you little filly. You've got rather too much confidence for your years haven’t you? Let's put that to the test shall we? Let's see how you really cope with a man's tool up close and personal.”</p><p>“Yes William! I'm ready!” Oral sex was a perfectly acceptable compromise.</p><p>Lord Melbourne locked the door, heaven forbid a servant came in. “Alright Victoria, come over here. Kneel before me.” She immediately did as he asked. He unfastened his breeches. Victoria was trembling with excitement. She remembered the King's mistress. Stroke it slowly and gently And keep your teeth out of the way. She told herself. Lord Melbourne pulled out his cock. It was huge, thick and with prominent veins.</p><p>“What do you think, Victoria?” He grinned, wondering if the sight of it had proved overwhelming.</p><p>“It's magnificent!” Without further ado, she took it in her hands. Once again, her sheer boldness surprised him. He was content just to let her examine it closely. She was genuinely fascinated, as though she were holding some precious artefact . She gently ran her fingers over the veiny shaft; it twitched slightly at her touch.</p><p>“It's so large – this would surely hurt if it were to enter me...my quim that is.”</p><p>“Uhm...” Melbourne groaned at the mention of “quim.” He wondered how much longer he could hold back. “Victoria, it would hurt. The first time is always painful for the woman. But it eases soon afterwards...once you get used to...uhh, being filled, to put it plainly.”</p><p>“I see.” She continued stroking his cock. “I wonder if I can fit it in...” then she opened her mouth as wide as she could and deep throated him.</p><p>“Oh good heavens!” Lord Melbourne cried. “More!”</p><p>Victoria was delighted. She was doing it right! Just like Molly had done, she sucked as hard as she could. Lord Melbourne gasped as he felt her plump little fingers caressing his balls...my word, this young woman truly was something else, and he had totally underestimated her. Victoria’s head was going back and forth like a fiddler's elbow. Melbourne had to put his hands on the desk behind him to steady himself. He'd been fellated many times but never as good as this. He was about to climax and wondered if he ought to warn her.</p><p>“Ahh...Victoria...I'm about to release,” he stammered.</p><p>“Mmmmfff,” was all she could respond, seeing as her mouth was full. Her moans sent him over the edge and he came in her mouth. Victoria felt her mouth flooding with a salty-tasting fluid. She swallowed it all quickly. A most pleasant taste.</p><p>“That was delicious , William. Is there any more?”</p><p>Lord Melbourne was astounded. “Not right now, my dear! A man needs a bit of rest first!</p><p>“Did I please you greatly?” She asked.</p><p>“Victoria, I haven’t experienced pleasure like that for a very long time. You were incredible.”</p><p>She was overjoyed. “Can we do this again soon?”</p><p>It was fair to say that Victoria and Lord Melbourne couldn’t wait for the next day to arrive. Indeed, the soon-to-be Queen relished their next meeting. Yesterday’s shocking development, far from easing the young royal's ardour, only served to increase it.</p><p>“William!” Victoria gasped, when he arrived for her daily lesson. “I have been breathless with desire thinking about you all night. I confess I barely slept at all!”</p><p>“My dear, I was very much the same! You are so very gifted. I fear you must continue this exercise on the British legal system before we enjoy our other activities. If I don't teach you this, you will be ill-prepared for duties as a monarch.”</p><p>Victoria sighed. “Oh, but learning about law is so dreadfully tedious. We are not amused. I'd rather be exploring what's inside your trousers!”</p><p>“You'll make a gentleman blush with talk like that! Very well, a compromise. Just study diligently for one hour and then you can get your hands inside my trousers!”</p><p>Victoria agreed. “Yes William. I'll do my best!”</p><p>The study hour seemed to drag on for an eternity! Victoria kept glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner. She dipped her pen in the inkwell as Lord Melbourne tested her with random questions on English Common Law and other things. She answered all questions correctly. Melbourne checked his pocket watch. “You’ve studied well my little vixen. Law lesson is over for today.” He sipped his cup of tea. “And now, we may indulge in more enjoyable things!”</p><p>Victoria stood up and rushed towards him, flinging her arms round his waist.</p><p>“Oh I say! Steady on. Let us go somewhere a little less formal than here in the study quarters. There's a delightful little anteroom just over here...with a chaise longue in it.”</p><p>“I quite agree, let's go in there, William!” Victoria said, taking his hand. Instead of him leading her, she was the one leading him. Lord Melbourne meekly obeyed. There was something immensely arousing about being dominated by a woman – and a much younger one at that.</p><p>They entered the anteroom and Melbourne closed the door. Victoria gave him a look that reminded him of the look a hound gives a fox that's been cornered.</p><p>“Well Victoria, I am at your disposal. What do you wish of me?” His cock strained against his trousers.</p><p>“First William, I want you to kiss me. Kiss me passionately. Not just some quick chaste kiss like one gives when greeting a friend. A proper kiss.”</p><p>Lord Melbourne nodded. “I see. A proper kiss. I shall try not to disappoint!”</p><p>“Yes,” she murmured. “Just like the King did to Molly.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>Victoria put her hand to her mouth. “Oh my foolish mouth. I should not have said that.”</p><p>“It's alright. I shan't say a word. “You’re referring to the King's mistress?”</p><p>“A few years back, I saw the two of them together. It was dreadfully wrong of me to watch I know. But I just had to know how...how they did it.”</p><p>Lord Melbourne smiled. “I understand. Can't say I blame you. You must've felt stifled growing up. I have had dealings with the Duchess. I take it, you saw rather more than just kissing!”</p><p>“I saw him thrusting away like a beast in heat,” Victoria proudly exclaimed. “T'was a fascinating spectacle to behold!”</p><p>Lord Melbourne raised an eyebrow. “Quite!” He was astonished. “That must be where she gets it from,” he thought. “She's inherited King William’s raging libido...possibly George IV's libido too!”</p><p>Victoria’s face radiated sadness. “Poor dear Uncle. He took ill in the night. I was told he won't live much longer.”</p><p>Lord Melbourne put his hands on her shoulders. “It's true, my dear. The sun is about to set on his time as monarch. But he was old when he came to the throne, Victoria. He's been a great ruler. He's had a long life – a very happy life. England has been considerably improved thanks to his time as king. Look at all the great reforms that he's passed in his short seven year reign. Slavery has been abolished. Less corruption in government. And thanks to him reaching out to ordinary citizens, he's managed to reverse the damage caused by his predecessor, George IV. So do not feel too sad, Victoria. He knows you'll make a marvellous queen. And you shall.”</p><p>“Kiss me, William.”</p><p>And Lord Melbourne pulled the young royal close and kissed her with such passion, she practically went limp in his arms. As more weeks passed, they enjoyed kisses and oral sex – both giving and receiving – on a daily basis. Victoria had developed her lifelong obsession for sucking cock.</p><p>By the end of the month, the inevitable happened and beloved old King William IV passed away at the age of 71. At his bedside was his wife Queen Adelaide, and according to palace gossip – three of his former mistresses. If further gossip was to be believed , the King cried out for Dorothea Bland, better known as Mrs Jordan. She was the woman he'd fathered ten illegitimate children with and lived with before he'd married the Queen. Many claimed that Dorothea was the King's true love. Whatever the truth, the King died happy - surrounded by women he’d enjoyed sleeping with. What man could ask for more?</p><p>After that, life moved fast for Victoria. She was Queen now. The lessons with Lord Melbourne had to come to an end, for a union with a suitable prince was already being arranged.</p><p>“My dear Queen,” Lord Melbourne said on their final meeting. “I hope that I have schooled you well in all you hold dear.”</p><p>“In every way, William. And how dreadfully I shall miss being able to fellate you!”</p><p>“Your prince shall fulfil your needs in that department,” he smiled. He bade her farewell as the young queen headed off to meet a young suitor from Germany – Albert of Saxe Coburg and Gotha, who was actually her cousin.</p><p>Lord Melbourne watched the carriage leave. “Ah well. All good things must come to an end.” He lit his pipe. He really was going to miss Victoria – and her willing mouth, on his cock. “I guess I'd better look for a new and eager mistress. That young prince had better be prepared for what lies ahead! That queen is so rampant, she'll fuck his cock until it drops off. Mark my words – I have a feeling he'll die before she does!”</p><p>Lord Melbourne continued to be a shameless womanizer and was soon up to his neck in scandals. He bedded many women – some young and some rather too old. But none of them could suck cock as good as Queen Victoria.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>